Second times the charm
by Setsu-sama
Summary: Thirty years after spirited away Chihiro's daughter,Natsumi,accidently stubbles into the spirit world on her way to school.Things happen some what fast in the story but bare with me peoples!!Please read and review but no flames If you dont have constructi


Second times the charm  
part one:following in your mother foot steps literally!  
By:Setsu-sama  
  
Note:I tend to mix Japanese words with my English ones without noticing so if you don't know what a word on this page means look at the botom of this fic and I will have the words I use translated.Oh and I dont own spirited away sadly and never will T-T it belongs to Hayo Miazaki the lucky poo.Iam not profiting from this in any way!!!!!I promise!!But I do however own Natsumi!So don't copy my character please!The dream she is having was taking from the book Blue Eden ,which I wrote and can be found on fictionpress.net All done,now read away!*flutters back to setsuko land*  
  
Water ,rushing water.Faster and faster coming at me.Its swallowing me.Taking me in.Nothing around me but blue,the blue,its sucking me down,help I cant breathe!Someone please help me!! "Natsumi?"Help me!Please! "Natsumi,honey?" No,don't,leave me alone! "Natsumi dear get up."I just want to be alone!  
  
"No!"Natsumi said as she shot up in her bed."Sweetie are you okay?"Chihiro said looking at her daughter and taking a seat on the edge of her bed."Huh?Oh gomen,Okasan I guess I was having another one of my weird dreams."Natsumi said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes."Are you sure hunny?"Chihiro said in a concerned tone."Hai Okasan Im fine,really." "Well hurry up and get dressed or your going to be late for school its already seven thirty"Chihiro said getting up and leaving. "School..err..oh crap thats right!"Natsumi said as she threw herslef out of bed and ran over to her closet.  
"Okasan!Wheres my school uniform?"Natsumi called out with her head in the closet as she flug clothes furiously over her shoulder. "Its by Kohaku's bed dear!"Chihiro called from the living room."Oh yeah,arigatou!" She gave Kohaku his dog chow then quickly put on her school uniform,grabbed her school bag,combed her shoulder length brown hair, put it up in her normal ponytail with her lucky hair tie her mother gave her, and shoved some toast in her mouth."Okasan are you sure your gonna be able to take Kohaku for his walk and get to work on time?"she said through gulps of orange juice. "Hai, dear don't worry Im sure I will be able to besides if I don't you can always walk him when you get home." "Okasan you know Im going to the Library after school."Natsumi reminded her."Oh yes your right well I walk him as soon as you leave I promise."Chihiro said to her daughter trying to reassure her."Sayonara Okasan Im leaving for school and arigatou."Natsumi said as she put on her shoes and ran out of the kitchen."You remember how to get there Natsumi- chan?"Chihiro said from the kitchen."Hai don't worry,I remember Okasan!"Natsumi said as she ran out the door of the blue house and out to road.  
Natsumi dashed along the sidewalk."Crap, first day of Highschool and Im going to be late."she muttered to her self as she ran ."Now which way was the school again, right or left?Um....my intuition says left, and they say always follow your heart."  
She jogged until she got to a forest entrance."What cool little houses."She ran her fingers along the stone."Chihiro..."a breathed whisper echoed in the air."What the..."Natsumi turned to see nothining."Thats weird..."she shook off the feeling of dread and turned back to the direction she was headed.  
She kept going along until she got to a dirt path,"This is definaltly not the school courtyard,which only proves that my intuition sucks...well at least there is buliding over there maybe there is somebody in there that can tell me how to get to this school."She thought as she neared an old looking red building."God my feet hurt."She said aloud and she took a seat on a stone in the middle of the road.She sliped off her shoe and looked down to a smiling little face on the statue looking back at her."Ack!"She said jumping up."Creepy...I have to find someone to talk to."She turned to the tunnel before her and put her shoe back on.  
As she came to the tunnel she called out "Hello, anyone there?" She continued to walk through the tunnel until she came to a rather large room."Werid this looks like a rest stop on a hiking trail or something,but what would one of these be doing out here?"She kept going until she found her way to a large grassy feild"Wow,its beautiful here"Natsumi thought as she continued walking."even more of those creepy statues."Suddenly there was a loud moan that came from the building behind her."What the!"She had completely forgotten about school and being late.The wind wrapped itself around her and with on gust blew her hair forward in her face blowing the hair tie out.  
"Damnit!Mom is gonna kill me!"Natsumi said as sped up and started to run through the tall grasses and over to the row of resturants.After chasing the tie in the wind for ten minuets she finally caught it."Got you!"  
CRASH!She tripped over one of the rocks."Damnit!"She cried out as she took hold of her knee."That was graceful."She thought to herself."These are my good knee socks too!" She looked up to see it was getting dark. "What the hell?Its only..."she looked down at her watch to see its batteries had gone out."I just changed these whats going on?"She stood up and started limping through the little town and over to a large buliding."Hello,anybody?"Foot steps."hey whose back there?"Natsumi said over her shoulder.She turned back around and noticed what the big building was.  
"A bath house?What in the world is this place?"She stood up and contiued walking/limping until she got to a bridge.A noise caught her attention."A train?"She said to herself as she looked over the edge of the bridge.With the sudden surprise of seeing and hearing the train race past her she dropped her school bag. "Damn!This morning couldnt get any freaking worse could it!"She said turning around.  
The tall boy behind her caught her off gaurd."Chihiro?"The boy said running up to Natsumi."You finally came back!"He said as he threw his arms around Natsumi."Who the hell are you!"Natsumi said pushing him off her."Chihiro...its me Haku..."  
  
~Owari part one~ This is the first fic that I know of with this plot.I may be wrong and if your one of the authors with a fic like this I apolligize I didn't know._ Hehe I know everything happened rather fast but this is kinda a draft,so bare with me and if i mispelled stuff gomen!!I suck at Grammar Ill get it the second around ^-^hehe well arigatou for reading please review,but don't flame me.If you dont have construtive critsism then I really dont want to here from you.^- ^ Again thanks for reading.Gokigenyo.Come back later for part two:The meeting on the bridge....uh where have I seen this before? ~~~Setsu-sama~~~~  
  
~*Japanese words used*~ Gomen-sorry Hai-yes Okasan-mother sayonara-duh! it means bye ^-^ oh and this wasnt in the story but Gokigenyo-farewell 


End file.
